Hermano Chocobo
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un descubrimiento que cambiara la vida para el Comandante Rhapsodos y para el Cadete Strife para siempre


Ok, hace mucho que no escribía y menos publicaba algo. Pero hace unos meses atrás hubo unos cuantos días sin luz por mi ciudad y el trabajo en la oficina se vio afectado pero me dio tiempo para escribir esto. Escribo en papel así que me lleva más tiempo pasar todo a Word, pues a veces no me entiendo mi propia letra. No es de lo mejor pero me encanta la idea de Génesis hermano mayor de Cloud y protegiéndolo, sobre todo, de Zack.

Ahora que arregle mi pc, espero ponerme al día con mis demás historias.

Hermano Chocobo

- "Aunque el reo escape con grandes heridas, carga más su vida auxiliada resulta por una mujer de patria rival"… maldito, ¡maldito desgraciado¡- repetía una y otra vez el Comandante Génesis Rhapsodos ante la atónita mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Oye Angeal.. ¿Qué le sucede a Génesis? Hace como una hora que repite la misma estrofa una y otra vez…-menciono el dueño de Masumune.

-No tengo la más mínima idea Sephiroth, menciono el portador de la Buster Sword rascándose la cabeza- es más, ni siquiera cuando se pelea con Zack se pone así. Es la primera vez que lo veo así de molesto. Aún más que Hoyo cuando no consigue lo que quiere…

-y pensar que con Zack es capaz de pelearse por una galleta…

-sí, ya sé, como son esos dos idiotas, pero ya no hay forma de curarlos a estos dos, pero bueno, ni siquiera cuando pelea con mi cachorro se pone así, a menos que Rude…

-¿el turk? –menciono el más alto Soldier.

- El mismo. Solo sé que le dio algo, que cosa, no sé. Pero después de ese momento esta así, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- ¿alguna vez la tuvo? –ironizo el general arqueando una de sus cejas a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza sin dejar de observar a su pelirrojo amigo que estaba más nervioso que Dark Nation en el día de su baño mientras su amigo no dejaba de blasfemar.

Hasta que no pudo más. Incluso al mismísimo Comandante Hewley y a Sephiroth, Génesis los asusto, pues el joven de Bonora, su mejor copia de su amado Loveless con toda fuerza y furia arrojo contra la pared, haciendo que aquel pobre e indefenso libro, ante el golpe, se desarmara como una vieja flor seca.

-No quisiera ser el imbécil que lo hizo ponerse así… Angeal menciono dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

-Ni yo. Esto está mal Ang, muy muy mal…. Esto definitivamente es MALO para que Gen este así.

-¿malo? ¿Malo?- sin mucha furia le pregunto Rhapsodos a su némesis desde los días de la academia militar. Y sin dudarlo esgrimió a Rapier una vez más mientras que con la otra tomaba una carpeta con el rotulo que decía "Confidencial" y se la arrojaba a los pies a sus amigos.

-Les juro por la diosa misma, por Gaia, por tu estúpida cabellera, por lo que sea Sephiroth, que si el maldito llega a esta vivo, yo, Génesis, lo mato. ¿Me escuchaste? LO MATO.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el guerrero de la larga cabellera blanca tomo aquellos papeles.

-solo se – volvió a decir el pelirrojo- solo sé que si encuentro a ese mal nacido, lo destripo, y lo mato, y dejo sus restos Dark Nation- decía con mucho odio en sus palabras y lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus claros ojos.

Sin razonarlo, Angeal comenzó a leer aquel informe que Rude le había dado horas antes al soldado más temperamental del ejército de ShinRa. Y con cada palabra, con cada frase que leía comprendía más y más el dolor de su hermano del alma.

-Gen… y sin más, el mentor de Fair a su compañero de la infancia abrazo en tanto que Sephiroth comprendía el dolor que llevaba en el alma.

-mi pa… mi padre nos abandonó… ella, ella me dejo, no le importe Ang, a ella no le importe…

-Génesis… llamo el hombre de los ojos de gato en tanto se acercaba a sus amigos, pues hasta él, el mismo gran guerrero de Wutai sabía que era la soledad. No necesitaba más palabras para comprender que Génesis tenía en su corazón.

- y lo peor, saben, es que lo volvió a hacer, ese maldito de strife lo volvió a hacer…

-Strife… -y algo en la cabeza de Sephiroth comenzó a sonar cual alerta, pues ese nombre de alguna parte le sonaba y no sabía por qué…

-¿Dónde escuche Strife? Y los otros dos Soldiers hacia el amo de Masumune sus miradas clavaron.

-please, Cloudy kun, please… -por centésima vez Zakary Fair alias, el cachorro, con su mejor mirada de animalito abandonado en el transcurso de la peor de la tormentas perfectas, volvía a rogarle a su cadete amigo que lo perdonara una vez más.

-no.- secamente el muchacho de rubios cabellos, pálida piel y ojos celeste le contestaba a su molesto compañero deseando que desapareciera para poder comer.

-pero si fue sin querer….- el chico de Gongaga le menciono.

-¿Qué parte de NO eres incapaz de comprender Zack?

-errrr, ¿ninguna?

-QUE NO-le grito en la cara al protegido del comandante Hewley le grito haciendo que todo el comedor se enterará de aquella negación.

-Escucha bien, Zack Fair -comenzó a decir el más menudo y tierno de los cadetes del último año- no quiero y NO IRE MAS contigo a ninguna parte. Aunque sea una maldita fiesta de té con niñas de un año de edad. La respuesta es NO.

-¿Por qué Cloud?

-¿Aun tienes el coraje de preguntarme por qué? Porque SIEMPRE el que termina mal en tus "fiestas" soy YO. Siempre me pasa algo MALO A MÍ. Por eso no quiero saber más nada contigo Fair.

-me lastima cloudy…

-púdrete.

-pero, pero…. Pero si no es verdad- resoplando cual chocobo cansaba el chico de cabellera azabache protesto desplomándose en la silla al lado de su furibundo amigo.

-pues déjame recordarte, "amigo", que aun NO me crece el bello en MIS piernas después de tu ultima broma, sin mencionar, que tal vez, tampoco, pueda darle nietos a mi madre por TU culpa.

-pues adopta un par de chocobos y listo, no hay mucha diferencia…. –se atrevió a decir Zack tratando de aligerar el tenso clima entre los dos. Pero al final, su última frase, fue peor. Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de Cloud.

Y sin meditarlo, sin pensar en la consecuencia, el hijo de Claire Strife, la bandeja de su horrible comida tomo y en la mismísima cara de Zackary Fair la estampo.

Si era un mal día para Cloud, se había puesto aun peor pues el instructor McCoy lo había visto golpear a soldado de tercera clase Zackary Fair, protegido del Comandante Angeal Hewley y por ello, lo arrastraba cual bolsa de basura hacia la oficina del Director Lazard junto a su "victima" que no paraba de parlotear.

-¡Apresúrate Lazard que no tengo todo el maldito día¡-un muy molesto Comandante de traje rojo le informaba a su superior entrando a la oficina de este cual huracán arrasando a una ciudad.

Cuando los demás invitados llegaron, Angeal y Sephiroth, todos se saludaron.

-los llame pues he sido informado de un pequeño problema en la cafetería.

-y que rayos tengo que ver yo? – protesto Rhapsodos más molesto que Reno sin alcohol.

-involucra al soldado de tercera clase Zachary Fair.

-seguro alguien lo golpeo- se mofo Génesis clavándole la mirada s u amigo de la infancia.

-seguro que… comenzó a decir Hewley cuando fue interrumpido por la aparición del instructor McCoy que llevaba a la rastra a Zack y a un joven cadete de rubia cabellera.

-Director.

_Capitán. Saludo en tanto el rudo oficial soltaba a los dos acusados.

-cadete, entiendo que usted ataco al soldado de tercera Zackary Fair, ¿podría decirme porque lo hizo?. El hombre del feo traje a rayas y lentes clavo su mirada en el chico que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que los SOLDIERS de alto rango hacían lo mismo pero en la sucia figura del cachorro hiperactivo de nombre Zack.

-¡no digas nada Cloudy¡ - fue la reacción de Zack , saltando sobre su amigo y abrazándolo como si de ello dependiera la vida del muchacho.

-¡Fair¡ grito Lazard

-¡Zack¡ llamo su mentor

-no, no pueden echarle la culpa a Cloud. Fui yo quien lo provoco. Es mi culpa- desesperado anuncio el chico de Gongaga.

-le pregunte al cadete, no a usted señor Fair.- el director de SOLDIER aclaró.

Y cansado Cloud se dejó caer.

-solo quería comer en paz señor, pero Zack…

-eso no es una excusa… agrego Sephiroth aun conociendo el carácter del cachorro.

-es que… bueno, las ideas de Zack nunca terminan bien…

-eso no es una novedad-remato Génesis desde una esquina sombría de la oficina.

-eso no es verdad Cloud! Ofendido Fair grito.

-¿a no? Entonces aclárame como hay fotos mías en el WallMarket vestido de chica, después de tu tonta idea para no sé qué… muy enojado el chiquillo le recrimino a su amigo.

-ouch, era eso…-algo sonrojado y rascándose su melena sucia-

-¡Por Gaia, que hiciste esta vez?-Hewley le pregunto con tono de completa decepción a su alumno.

-si ¡eso' eso Zack, soy un idiota. Un gran idiota por creer que eres mi amigo y seguirte en esas locas ideas tuyas, sin mencionar las clases que…-pero no pudo seguir hablando pues nuevamente el chico de negros cabellos y violáceos ojos le tapó la boca.

-Zack…-llamo muy serio y enojado el Comandante Hewley- ¿es este el pobre cadete que atormentas?

-no lo atormento Angeal. Lo educo y protejo como tú a mí.

-ahora si siento pena por la criatura-agrego el dueño de Masumune al ver que Cloud mostraba signos de no poder respirar- ya suéltalo que se está ahogando.

-ah, perdón.

_ Cadete, ¿puede decirme si el "señor" Fair le ha hecho perder clases? – y Cloud solo respondió asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-ya veo. El saltearse clases, Cadete Strife, amerita la expulsión.- y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pues Zack en toda su carrera en ShinRa hizo cosas peores que el escaparse de algunas lecciones.

-¡no¡ fue la única reacción de Zack mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amigo y lo volvía a abrazar con cara de perrito abandonado.

-S… ¿Strife?- menciono Génesis saliendo del lugar donde estaba escondido y fijando sus ojos en aquel joven que conocía no hacía más de 10 minutos.

Y con cuidado a este se acercó y junto a él se arrodillo.

-Contéstame por favor, le pidió- ¿eres hijo de Snow Strife? –y unos asustados y temblorosos ojos celestes se volvieron hacia el irascible soldado.

-Solo tengo a mi mamá, él… él se fue, no quiso… y de la nada, el hombre del traje rojizo lo abrazo.

Y sin más Angeal y Sephiroth sonrieron dejando al director Lazar y a Fair mas desorientados que Tseng con un traje arrugado.

-¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto el cachorro observando a su maestro.

-Ang… creo que deberías un nuevo estudiante pues Génesis…

-¡ey¡ el chico de las travesuras grito- que estoy aquí y esta vez no fui yo, creo. No sé, ¿alguien puede decirme por Gaia que está pasando? ¿Y por qué este chiflado está abrazando a mi amigo?- indignado grito.

Ahí fue cuando Génesis se paró llevándose consigo al desconcertado cadete.

-Lazard: si echas a este cadete, yo también me voy.

-pero la falta…-intento mencionar el director.

-echa a Zack por idiota pero toca a Cloud y te prometo que quemare a toda Shinra, ¿me escuchaste Lazard? QUEMO TODA SHINRA. El chico queda bajo MI CUIDADO-remarco casi a punto de incinerar a su superior.

-no entiendo nada…-menciono el joven dirigiéndose hacia su amigo e instructor.

-no se ustedes dos, pero Génesis parece una madre chocobo cuidando de su cría.

-más que madre mi querido Zack-en tono burlón Sephiroth le contesto-un hermano mayor que acaba de encontrar a la cría perdida-y una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico le dio.

-buen regalo de la diosa- mirando a su peor pesadilla el general menciono.

Y otra vez, la mirada de Génesis se endureció. A Cloud contra él arrincono y su mano acusadora hacia el peli largo dirigió.

-acércate a él, Sephiroth Valentine y te juro que te quemare "las joyas de la familia" –y Zack su entrepierna protegió

-oh Gaia, este será un largo día –menciono Angeal- Vamos Génesis, llevemos a Cloud a…

-Se va conmigo, Mi hermano se va conmigo- y una extraña sensación al joven Strife lo invadió.

Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron pero su corazón extrañamente de alegría se llenó y en los brazos hasta hace unos momentos, se acurruco pues ya no estaría solo, pero sobre todo, habría alguien que lo protegería de las locas ideas de Zack Fair, pero sobre todo, hoy al fin, tenía una Familia.


End file.
